Visite Touristique
by Rosalie24
Summary: Roxas retourne dans le cœur et y fait de drôle de rencontre.


Voici un nouvel OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Et je tiens à remercier de tout cœur Amestri qui m'as gentiment fait une correction et trouver un titre je t'adore m'man.

* * *

Roxas venait de retourner en Sora mais contrairement a ce qu'il croyait, il n'avait pas le sentiment d'être seul, comme si il y avait d'autres gens avec lui. Il haussa les épaules et marcha un peu sur le palier de son humain, quand apparut devant lui un garçon. Et, chose surprenante, il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Il avait les même cheveux blonds hérissés, les même yeux bleus et le même visage fin. Roxas le regarda avec des grands yeux ronds, faisant ainsi sourire son sosie.

« Salut Roxas, commença-t-il, je m'appelle Ventus mais tu peux m'appeler Ven. Je suis là pour te faire visiter le cœur de Sora et te présenter l'autre résident.

– L'autre résident ? Y a d'autres personnes dans le cœur de Sora ?! s'étonna Roxas.

– Ben ouais, bon en fait on est que deux, trois avec toi. Les deux plus vieux résidents sont encore dans son cœur pour être franc. Et comme je suis le plus sympa des deux, c'est moi qui me charge des nouveaux car oui y a déjà eu des nouveaux. Bon OK, c'est plutôt une nouvelle et qu'une fois mais on va pas en faire tout un plat. Et c'est vrai que je viens tout juste de revenir dans le cœur de Sora aussi, expliqua longuement le dénommé Ven.

– Ah, fut tout ce que Roxas put dire. Euh, je peux te poser une autre question ?

– Bien sûr ! dit Ven en souriant.

– Pourquoi tu me ressembles ? demanda Roxas.

– Techniquement c'est toi qui me ressemble mais bon, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi on se ressemble, mais peut-être que cela a un rapport avec le fait que quand Sora s'est transformé en sans-cœur, mon cœur, qui est dans le sien, est allé vers toi car il pouvait pas encore aller dans mon corps, cela peut expliquer pourquoi on se ressemble.

– Ah, répéta Roxas, qui ne pouvait dire autre chose et qui avait beaucoup de mal a comprendre. »

N'ayant pas d'autre choix, il suivit donc Ven. Il l'emmena vers des îles

« Eh, mais se sont les îles du Destin !

– Yep, répondit Ventus, c'est là où Sora se sent le plus à l'aise et puis c'est pas mal cool ici et on s'amuse bien quand on ne se fait pas envoyer par son meilleur ami qui essaye de vous protéger et qu'on ne découvre pas qu'un mec, qui est ta part ténébreuse, veut fusionner avec toi pour créer une keyblade super-puissante et que pour cela il faut que vous vous combattiez et que toi tu veux pas mais que t'es obligé d'aller à l'endroit du combat si tu veux pas que tes meilleurs amis meurent.

– …...Quoi ?

– Rien, laisse tomber.

– OK, dit lentement Roxas. Il est bizarre ce type et il a l'air d'avoir une histoire pas mal compliqué, continua-t-il en pensée.

– Ah, j'ai oublié de préciser que quand Kairi est près de Sora y a pas mal de tremblements de terre mais ne t'inquiète pas, on peut pas mourir et puis on s'y habitue vite, reprit Ven en riant comme si la discussion qu'ils avaient eu plus tôt n'avait jamais eu lieu.

– Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas, dit Roxas en riant avec Ven. »

Il le conduit ensuite vers une cabane qui avait l'air assez petite. Roxas eut à peine le temps de penser pourquoi Ven l'a emmené dans cet endroit qu'il ouvrit la porte. Et il vit que cette cabane était plus grande à l'intérieure qu'a l'extérieur. Les deux blonds se retrouvèrent alors dans un long couloir avec un papier peint de couleur bleu clair et où était dessiné la keyblade de Sora, chaîne royale. Ven dirigea Roxas vers le salon, où se trouvait un canapé rouge pouvant contenir environ 6 personnes, une télé, une table avec des jeux de société dessus, une bibliothèque et d'une fenêtre près de cette dernière ; puis la salle à manger qui était uniquement composée d'une table avec chaises et de grandes fenêtres pour que la pièce soit bien éclairée. Ensuite la cuisine, où se trouvaient une table de travail, des placards, un micro-onde et un frigo. D'ailleurs, le blond qui connaissait les lieux expliqua au second blond que les placards et le frigo pouvaient donner tout ce qu'on souhaite avant de l'ouvrir. Le simili de Sora décida de faire le test en se dirigeant vers le frigo, il pensa un instant et quand il ouvrit le frigo, il fut rempli de glace à l'eau de mer pour son plus grand bonheur.

« Roxas et les glaces à l'eau de mer, une grande histoire d'amour, murmura le guide, sans que son "touriste" ne l'entende, trop occupé à s'extasier sur le frigo qui pouvait lui donner autant de glace à l'eau de mer qu'il voulait. »

Après plusieurs tentatives, l'apprenti maître de la keyblade finit par convaincre le treizième membre de l'Organisation de laisser le frigo merveilleux et de continuer la visite.

Ce fut un peu déçu pour l'un et fatigué pour l'autre que notre duo de blonds arriva à l'étage où se trouve les chambres. Il y avait 4 chambres. Sur la première chambre à droite se trouve sur la porte le symbole de maîtrise ainsi qu'un porte-bonheur en forme de fruit paopou de couleur verte et où les deux tiers d'un cœur était peint en blanc. Sur la porte de la chambre d'à côté se trouve le symbole des similis ainsi que le chiffre treize en chiffre romain. Sur la porte de la première chambre sur la gauche se trouve le symbole des nescients et où le tiers d'un cœur était peint en noire ainsi que la x-blade. A côté de celle-ci se trouve sur la porte un coquillage et le chiffre quatorze, lui aussi en chiffre romain.

« Tiens, y a eu un autre résident pendant mon absence on dirait. J'espère que Vanitas s'est bien occupé de lui. Sinon la chambre avec un cœur banc, c'est la mienne. En face se trouve celle de l'autre plus vieux résident, qui se nomme Vanitas mais j'imagine que tu t'en doute, et la tienne ben sur laquelle des deux chambres restantes y a des symboles qui sont en rapport avec ton histoire ?

– Celle à coté de la tienne mais ces symboles, sur la porte d'en face, me disent quelque chose.

– Bah un coquillage et un chiffre romain t'as dû en voir pendant une mission ou lors d'un cours, allez viens je vais te présenter Van.»

Sur ces mots, Roxas mit de côté cette étrange porte et suivit Ventus dans la chambre de Vanitas.

Dans la chambre se trouvait un garçon qui ressemblait à Sora ou du moins il avait les même cheveux que ce dernier mais en noir. Étant donné qu'il leur tournait le dos, Roxas ne pouvait pas voir son visage.

« Yo Vanitas, je suis de retour.

– Oh Ven, pourquoi t'es reve... POURQUOI Y A DEUX TOI ?! Comme si un seul toi me suffisait pas, il fallait que tu reviennes avec un double mais qu'ai-je fait bon dieu pour mérité ça, se lamenta le dénommé Vanitas.

– Tas de choses mais c'est pas grave je t'adore comme tu es tu sais, s'exclama Ven avec un sourire aux lèvres.

– Ta gueule Ven.

– Merci l'accueil, bouda Ven. En tout cas je te présente Roxas, il est le simili de Sora. Roxas voici Vanitas et comme t'as du le remarquer il ressemble beaucoup à Sora donc si tu veux tu peux l'appeler Dark Sora.

– Appelle moi une fois comme cela et je te le ferais payer, dit Vanitas plus à Ven qu'a Roxas.

– Mais oui, c'est ça. Sinon j'ai vu qu'on a eu un nouveau résident pendant notre absence, j'espère que tu t'es bien occupé de lui et que tu lui as fait visiter les lieux.

– Ventus, j'ai une tête à m'occuper d'une gamine et à jouer au guide touristique ?

– Donc tu t'en es pas occupé, ah mais c'est super ! En tant que le deuxième plus vieux résident t'aurais pu au moins lui montrais les lieux. Qu'est-ce que les gens vont penser maintenant, hein ? »

Et c'est ainsi que Ven et Vanitas commencèrent à se disputer comme un vieux couple devant un Roxas très mal à l'aise. Notre blond ne savait trop quoi faire pour sortir de cette situation absurde. Heureusement, son sauveur arriva, ou plutôt sa sauveuse. Une jeune fille aux yeux bleus et aux courts cheveux noirs entra. Elle lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi.

« – Vanitas, tu viens jouer au ballon avec moi comme tu me l'as prom... Roxas pourquoi t'es en double ? demanda la jeune fille.

– Comment tu connais mon nom ?! s'exclama Roxas. On se connaît ?

– C'est compliqué, répondit-elle, gênée.

– Bah alors Vanitas, je croyais que tu t'occupais pas de la nouvelle, se moqua Ven.

– Roh la ferme Ven, répondit Vanitas en détournant le regard.

– Oh mais je ne te savais pas aussi timide mon cher Vani, continua Ven. »

Et pendant que Ven continue à se moquer de Vanitas, Roxas regarda la jeune fille qui lui fit un sourire triste qui lui était familier.

« Est-ce que je la connais ? J'ai l'impression que je l'ai déjà vue avant, pensa Roxas.

– Arg tu m'énerves Ven ! Aller viens, Xion, s'énerva Vanitas. »

Xion. À l'entente de ce nom, tous les souvenirs que Roxas avait d'elle lui revinrent en mémoire. Et avant même qu'il en ait conscience, il courut vers elle et la serra dans ses bras.

« Xion, je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir oubliée, toi qui compte tellement pour moi, j'ai même pas pu tenir ma promesse, je suis tellement désolé, pleura Roxas en continuant à la serrer dans ses bras.

– Eh bien Roxas, on dirait que tu viens de trouver ta petite-amie, je suis heureux pour toi, rit Ven pendant que Roxas et Xion rougirent, cette dernière toujours dans ses bras.

– Q-Quoi ? Xion n'est pas ma petite-amie, c'est juste une amie, protesta Roxas, pas crédible étant encore toujours rouge pendant que Xion ne disait pas un mot.

– Mais oui c'est ça, en tout cas je suis content que t'aimes une fille, moi qui pensais que t'allais finir avec des glaces à l'eau de mer.

– Mais t'arrêtes, Xion n'est pas ma petite-amie et je vais pas finir avec des glaces à l'eau de mer, continua Roxas de plus en plus gêné, tandis que derrière Vanitas éclatait de rire.

– Si tu veux, je peux te préparer le mariage, avec Xion ou les glaces à l'eau de mer c'est comme tu veux, de toute façon j'avais déjà réfléchi à ce genre de choses pour mes meilleurs amis, continua Ven, qui s'en fichait des protestations de Roxas et faisait encore plus rire Vanitas.

– Tu sais Ven on peut faire un mariage entre eux trois : Xion, Roxas et les glaces à l'eau de mer, ajouta Vanitas, réduisant au silence Roxas et faisant encore plus rougir Xion.

– Attends, Xion aime aussi les glaces à l'eau de mer ?

– Ben ouais.

– Nan, les glaces à l'eau de mer sont en train de conquérir les mondes en commençant par le cœur de Sora ! se lamenta Ven sous le regard incompréhensible des autres.

– T'aimes pas les glaces à l'eau de mer ?demanda Roxas.

– À la base nan, mais à cause de toi j'ai déjà fait deux crises d'indigestion de glaces à l'eau de mer. ALORS QUE C'EST PAS MOI QUI EN MANGE ! T'es un être supérieur pour réussir à en manger autant et ne pas avoir une indigestion, expliqua Ven.

– Ah, désolé.

– Désolé ! C'est tout ce que t'as à dire ! On t'a jamais appris à respecter les gens qui sont dans ton cœur ?! Et puis c'est pas sain de mangé que des glaces tout le temps !s'énerva d'un coup Ven.

– P-Pardon, mais tu sais j'ai pas de cœur, dit Roxas, assez perturbé. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je suis en train de me faire gronder par mes parents, pensa-t-il. »

Roxas continua à se faire incendier par Ventus avant de se faire interrompre par deux éclats de rire. Un rire doux et un autre plus gras, qui firent sourire les deux blonds. Mais pas par la même personne.

« Y a vraiment que dans le cœur de Sora qu'on peut voir deux mecs qui ont la même tête se disputer pour des glaces, rit Xion pendant que le sourire de Roxas s'amplifia.

– C'est vrai que c'est assez étrange à voir, on pourrait presque croire que c'est une dispute entre un père et son fils, continua Vanitas.

– Eh bien je me demande qui est la mère alors, dit Ven avec un grand sourire en regardant avec insistance Vanitas.

– Bon, cela vous dit qu'on aille jouer au ballon vu que Xion en avait envie, reprit Vanitas en détournant la conversation sous les regards moqueurs des trois autres, surtout Ven et Xion.

– Bah tu sais j'ai plus tellement envie, s'exclama Xion le regard malicieux. C'est plus sympa de parler avec vous.

– Et puis pourquoi t'as envie de sortir d'un coup mon cher Vani, continua Ventus, se rapprochant de Vanitas qui commença à paniquer.

– Moi j'aimerais bien mieux connaître l'île, s'exclama d'un coup Roxas, comme pour aider Vanitas.

– C'est vrai que je ne t'ai pas encore bien fait visiter l'île, et puis ce serait marrant de jouer au ballon, réalisa Ven.

– Et puis on pourra faire un barbecue ! renchérit Xion, excitée à cette idée.

– Ah ouais super idée euh, Xion ? C'est ça ? Oh pourrait même faire une soirée feu de camp et faire du camping ! s'extasia Ven. »

Après une affirmation sur le nom de cette dernière, le duo sortit de la chambre en discutant sur les préparatifs du barbecue et du camping, en oubliant complètement l'autre duo. Et surtout celui à qui il devait faire visiter l'île. Après un instant de silence, Vanitas le brisa la tête baissée :

« Je dis pas ce genre de choses souvent donc t'as pas intérêt à me le faire répéter et de le dire aux deux zigotos qui sont partis, mais merci de m'avoir sorti de ce pétrin.

– Ah, de rien. Mais vu qu'on se fait tout les deux martyriser par mon sosie autant s'entraider tu ne crois pas?

– Je ne me fais pas martyriser par Ventus moi ! s'exclama Vanitas. »

Roxas lui lança un regard signifiant "C'est ça, je te crois " puis sortit à son tour de la chambre de Vanitas, laissant ce dernier dépité que tout le monde le croit être le martyr de Ventus.

Quelques temps plus tard, tous les habitants du cœur de Sora se retrouvèrent dehors à faire visiter à Roxas les différents lieux de l'île, en évitant soigneusement la grotte où se trouve le dessin de Kairi et Sora car trop brillant pour des yeux non protégés, en y allant de petits commentaires. Cette visite touristique prit du temps à cause des commentaires, enfin surtout des dispute entre Ven et Vanitas sur les destinations suivantes, et cela leur prit toute l'après-midi. Donc ils décidèrent de faire le barbecue que Xion et Ven attendaient tant dès maintenant. Et bien sûr ce furent Ven et Xion qui se chargèrent de tout installer pendant que Vanitas et Roxas les regardèrent faire. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Ven les oblige à les aider sous les rires de Xion, au grand dam des deux autres, surtout de Roxas. Une fois le barbecue installé et la nourriture en train de cuire, les quatre nouveaux amis, si on peut les appeler comme ça, s'installèrent à une table et discutèrent un peu de tout et de rien, mais surtout de leur passé.

« Attends, donc t'es la part de ténèbres de Ventus si j'ai bien compris, demanda le simili du héros.

– Exact.

– Oh, maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi t'es aussi soumis à Ven, se moqua la quatorzième membre de l'Organisation.

– Je suis pas soumis à Ven, OK ?!s'énerva Vanitas.

– Si, c'est le cas, dit Ventus d'un ton posé. »

Après une discussion où Xion et Ventus, surtout Ventus, se moquèrent de Vanitas, Roxas décida de sauver ce dernier encore une fois en proposant de jouer au ballon comme le voulait Xion. Cette dernière, à l'entente de cette proposition, se leva, excitée, et partit chercher le ballon, sous le regard heureux de Roxas tandis que Ven et Vanitas regardaient ce dernier d'un air moqueur. Quand cette dernière revint, ils commencèrent alors à jouer au volley, bien qu'il fallut prendre 5 minutes pour convaincre Vanitas de participer. Et c'est ainsi qu'un tournois commença et comme on tira au sort, les deux équipes furent Roxas et Vanitas d'un coté et Ventus et Xion de l'autre. Ils firent plusieurs matchs et, étonnamment, les duos des deux équipes s'entendaient à merveille comme si ils s'étaient entraînés ensemble pendant des années.

«C'est étrange que Ven et Xion soient aussi proches, faut que je les surveille. Oulah mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Faut que j'arrête de manger les trucs que Ven a préparé, ce n'est pas sain pour moi, pensa la Clé du Destin. »

Après plusieurs matchs, les quatre habitants décidèrent de s'arrêter, commençant à fatiguer. Bien que, encore une fois, il fut difficile de convaincre Vanitas d'arrêter car Xion et Ventus avaient gagné un match de plus que Roxas et lui, ce qui enflamma son esprit de compétition surtout quand il s'agit de Ventus. Mais en s'y mettant à trois ils réussirent. Et ainsi la Clé du Destin, le quatorzième membre de l'Organisation, Vanitas et Ventus s'installèrent autour du feu que Xion avait préparé car les trois autres n'avaient pas la force. Une fois installé, Ven se tourna vers l'autre blond du groupe et lui dit:

« Roxas, j'ai oublié de te dire que je crois que sous circonstances spéciales on peut sortir de Sora, donc j'aimerais que quand cela arrivera tu ne parles pas de ma présence ni celle de Vanitas et de Xion, fait semblant d'être seul d'accord ?

– Très bien, mais pourquoi ?

– Eh bien tu es le seul d'entre nous que des personnes de l'extérieur savent ou se souviennent que t'es dans le cœur de Sora, Kairi ayant oublié l'existence de Van et de moi au moment où elle est sortie, alors autant éviter de les étonner, surtout que je suis pas sûr que Sora le supporterait. Il est fragile tu sais.

– Laisse-moi en douter pour la fragilité, mais cela risque de le surprendre et de le perturber effectivement. Très bien, votre présence à tout les trois sera mon secret.

– Et pourquoi faut-il prendre des gants avec lui, je comprends pas, ce serait plus marrant de lui dire vous ne trouvez pas ? demanda Vanitas. »

Il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'une tape sur la tête de la part de l'apprenti maître de la Keyblade, ainsi que l'éclat de rire de Xion et Roxas. D'ailleurs, ce dernier s'en voulait un peu de se moquer de Vanitas, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Après cette événement, ils commencèrent à se raconter des histoires d'horreur car c'est ce qui se faisait dans ce genre de situation, d'après les livres que Ven empruntait à Aqua en tout cas. Et Vanitas fut particulièrement doué pour faire peur aux quatre autres. Ils passèrent un long moment ainsi avant que Xion et Ventus ne se mettent à dormir. Quant à Roxas, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter des regards à Xion de temps en temps.

« Oh, tu es amoureux, qu'est-ce que c'est dégoûtant ! s'exclama Vanitas tout en ayant un petit sourire moqueur en voyant les joues de Roxas virer au rouge.

– Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit ce dernier, le regard fixé au loin.

– Oh alors cela ne te gêne pas qu'elle et Ven soient méga proche.

– B-Bien sûr, pourquoi cela me dérangerait, dit Roxas d'un air qui se voulait détendu ce qui ne marcha pas. Sinon, comment cela se fait-il que tu sois rester en Sora alors que Ven, lui, a du partir ? continua le blond pour détourner la conversation.

– Bah je te rappelle que je suis la part ténébreuse de Ventus et que les sans-cœur sont des êtres issus des ténèbres, donc j'y suis comme un poisson dans l'eau alors que Ven ben comme il est faible, il peut pas tenir, expliqua Vanitas, qui pour remercier Roxas de l'avoir sauvé de l'embarras deux fois fit semblant ne pas comprendre son manége de détournement de conversation.

– Je vois, c'est logique en soit. Sinon, je peux savoir pourquoi tu ressembles à Sora ?

– Ben ça c'est à cause de l'autre idiot qui me sert de part de lumière, car quand l'autre affreux m'a créé et, comme tu l'as déjà dit, il a failli mourir donc il l'a emmené sur les îles du Destin, et quand son cœur et celui de Sora se sont complétés, cela m'a donné ce visage.

– Je comprends mieux, enfin je crois.

– Et toi, pourquoi tu ressembles à Ven ? demanda le noiraud.

– J'ai pas tout compris mais d'après lui quand Sora devint un sans-cœur, le cœur de Ven ne pouvant aller dans son corps alla vers moi et me donna cette apparence. En fin de compte on se ressemble, tout les deux, reprit le blond. On est tous les deux issus d'un être qui peut manipuler la keyblade et on ressemble à celui dont l'autre est issu et on se fait tout les deux maltraiter par le même mec.

– Je me fais pas maltraiter par Ven ! s'indigna Vanitas.

– Tu veux que je te dise tout ce que j'ai vu rien qu'en cette journée ? demande le simili, un brin moqueur.

– Et toi on en parle de ta façon de regarder Xion ? renchérit Vanitas sur le même ton. »

Cette phrase eut pour but de clôturer la conversation en plongeant les deux nouveaux amis dans leurs pensées. Les deux pensant aux relations qu'ils entretiennent avec les deux endormis. Bien que pour le cas du noiraud, c'est un peu déprimé par le fait que tous ceux qui sont dans le cœur de Sora pensent qu'il est le souffre-douleur de Ventus, même Kairi l'a pensé, elle lui avait dit, c'est lui la part des ténèbres non de non. C'est lui le plus méchant des deux et qui soumet l'autre normalement. C'est Ven qui devrait normalement être son souffre-douleur à lui et pas l'inverse ! Pourtant il fut forcé d'admettre que c'est le cas, il est martyrisé par sa part lumineuse et cela l'attriste, surtout qu'il se faisait aussi pas mal avoir par les yeux doux de l'autre marionnette. Heureusement que Roxas était là pour lui sauver la mise.

Pendant que Vanitas déprimait sur sa condition de martyre, Roxas, lui, réfléchissait à ses sentiments pour Xion.

«Mes sentiments, ah, comme si j'avais un cœur. Axel me l'a pourtant déjà dit, je suis un simili, je n'ai pas de cœur, je ne peux pas éprouver de sentiments. Puis le blondinet jeta un regard sur Xion et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues en la voyant aussi calme. Mais pourtant quand je la vois je me sens tout bizarre qu'est-ce que cela peut signifier alors ? pensa-t-il. »

Et passa un long moment à méditer sur ses sentiments, et ce que cela pouvait bien signifier, ne voulant pas admettre qu'il était amoureux de sa meilleure amie comme le disait si bien les deux autres garçons qui sont dans le cœur de Sora.

Et c'est dans leurs pensées que les derniers veilleurs commencèrent petit à petit à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. La dernière pensée que Roxas se dit est que finalement, le cœur de Sora était vraiment sympa à habiter et que c'était pas mal vivant, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais crû avant d'entrer. Et puis cela lui a permis de retrouver quelqu'un qui lui était chère. Et c'est le sourire au lèvre que Roxas sombra pour de bon.

* * *

Je ne sais ce qui c'est passé avec Ven, il c'est incrusté tout seul. Une review pour savoir ce que vous avez pensé


End file.
